Haciéndose desear
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: Dicen que cuando uno menos lo espera es cuando pasa, este es un pequeño ejemplo de ello. Fic hecho para el reto en el Taller Literario de Ranma 1/2.


Holas a todos... acá les traigo otro reto para el foro literario de Ranma 1/2... Espero les guste!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, todo esto es sin fines de lucro. Es solo para hacerles pasar un buen rato...

* * *

**Haciéndose desear **

* * *

_Vos sabés_  
_Cómo te esperaba_  
_Cuánto te deseaba_  
_No, si vos sabés_  
_Vos sabés_  
_Que a veces hay desencuentros_  
_Pero cuando hay un encuentro de dos almas trae luz_  
_Vos sabés_  
_Que cuando llegaste cambiaste el olor de mis mañanas_  
_No, si vos sabés_  
_Vos sabés el día que tu madre vino_  
_Y me dijo con ojos mojados que ibas a venir_  
_Cuando el doctor dijo: señor, lo felicito, es un varón_  
_Cómo poder explicarte_  
_Cómo poder explicártelo_  
_El amor de un padre a un hijo no se puede comparar_  
_Es mucho mas que todo_

Vos sabes, Los Fabulosos Cadillacs

* * *

La noche se presentaba tibia, el calor de la jornada había dejado su paso a la refrescante brisa nocturna. La luna se mostraba en su fase nueva cubriendo con un halo plateado todo lo que estuviera sobre la tierra. Las estrellas se mostraban esplendorosas para el disfrute de quien las viera. Todo este conjunto de situaciones, que para cualquiera fuera un marco de perenne majestuosidad que los pusiera a reflexionar sobre las cosas mas importantes en la vida como el hecho de saber quienes somos, hacia donde vamos, de donde venimos, me querrá, lo querré, que comeré mañana, saque la ropa del tendedero, etc. Pero mas allá de todas estas grandes e importantes interrogantes la noche se prestaba para el amor, o mejor dicho, para hacer el amor.

Este es el caso de una pareja que vive en Nerima. Donde a pesar de todos los problemas y dificultades que tuvieron el amor sobrevivió y siguió adelante.

-_¡Auch!-_ gimió la mujer

-_¡Mierda!-_ se quejo el hombre -_¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Esta bien el…?- _inquirió angustiado el hombre deteniendo todo movimiento.

Akane giro su rostro para poder verlo y, de paso, fulminarlo con la mirada –_Ranma, si no continuas moviéndote vas a ver las estrellas desde muuuuyyy cerca-_ advirtió.

Ante esa contestación, el no pudo evitar sonreír y murmurar por lo bajo "marimacho". Aun así y tomando en conciencia la no tal sutil amenaza de su esposa comenzó nuevamente con el ritmo que llevara momentos antes. Se reclino sobre ella, apoyando su pecho en su espalda, acariciando el corto cabello de ella y depositando suaves y ardientes besos en su nuca. Un lugar que sabia por experiencia lograba maravillas en ella.

En una posición bastante cómoda para su condición, ella correspondía sus embestidas con frenético ahínco. Suspiro audiblemente, una extraña mezcla entre placer y dolor la embargo por completo haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra el de su esposo con más fervor. Su necesidad era palpable, la presión casi insoportable. Se movía como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Ranma soltó sus cabellos para poder rozar su abultado vientre, lleno de vida creada por ambos. El saber que ella tenía en su interior su hijo era algo que lo traía sumamente nervioso, ansioso y feliz a la vez. Tenía miedo de ser como su padre, un hombre aprovechado y utilizar a su hijo al máximo sacando provecho de esto. Pero también, sabía que con Akane a su lado eso jamás pasaría. Ella lo mataría si hacia algo así a su hijo. Ella conocía a la perfección sus flaquezas así como sus muchas y excelsas virtudes. También sabía lo mucho que la amaba y que daría lo que fuera por la familia que estaban formando. Ella era su fuerza, por ella y su hijo haría hasta lo imposible. No habría nada en este mundo que no lograra hacer por ellos y eso era una promesa. Acaricio el voluminoso vientre donde se encontraba su enérgico hijo, nada menos se esperaba por ser un descendiente de los Tendo y Saotome, ahora durmiendo dejando a sus padres jugar al amor por un tiempo mas.

Akane jadeaba, gemía y temblaba rogando el sublime momento en el que vería de cerca las estrellas trabajando con sus caderas en unión con su esposo. El, notando el cambio en ella continúo bajando la mano hasta encontrarse en ese lugar tan especial para una mujer, encendiéndola con sus embestidas y dedos. Tomo entre ellos esa perla de placer y la alejo de su cuerpo a su vez que sutilmente aplicaba presión. Akane abrió la boca en un silencioso grito logrando la cumbre del placer y temblando con deliciosos espasmos.

Ranma apenas y podía contenerse, algo extraño había pasado. Con las fuerzas restantes la ayudo a recostarse en la cama logrando que se quedara boca arriba, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, sus ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente, totalmente exhausta.

Una de sus manos la apoyo tiernamente en la panza de ella acariciándola con infinita delicadeza. Ella abrió un ojo observándolo fijamente -_¿Tu no…?- _pregunto señalando a su notorio estado de excitación.

Ranma se levanto, coloco sus pantalones y fue al baño. Desgraciadamente no podía andar desnudo en la casa debido a que su suegro y padres vivían con ellos. Después de unos segundos regreso un balde de agua tibia y una toalla. Se acerco a ella para poder limpiar los restos de su acto. Una vez hecho esto, contesto –_No, no lo hice- _sonrío sabiendo lo que ella preguntaría. –_Aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo, no me gustaría que me hijo naciera con la marca de nuestro amor en su cabeza-._

Akane levanto una ceja cuando sintió una contracción muy fuerte en su vientre bajo lo que provoco que su mano apretara fuertemente las sabanas tratando de aplacar el dolor. -_¿Co…como…lo sabes?- _pregunto entrecortadamente a causa del dolor.

El tomo una de sus manos, la cuál fue casi quebrada cuando ella se aferro fuertemente. –_Rompiste bolsa-_ fue su respuesta.

Una vez pasada la contracción la tomo entre brazos cubriéndola con su camisa, que increíblemente le quedaba a pesar del avanzado estado del embarazo y le coloco un pantalón que encontró en la habitación. Con unas maniobras que solamente alguien como el, con su alto nivel de las artes marciales podía hacer. Tomo el bolso del bebe y salio de la habitación aun con Akane en brazos.

-_Nos vamos al Hospital- _grito avisando a la familia –_El bebe va a nacer-._ Pudieron escuchar unos pasos acelerados dirigirse hacia su voz pero no podía perder el tiempo en contarles todo. Lo principal era llevar a su esposa para que pudiera dar a luz.

Con otros extraños y correctos movimientos logro calzarse, pero antes de salir del dojo grito –_Los vemos allá-_ y salio por la puerta a grandes saltos por los techos para hacer el recorrido mas corto y rápido.

Las horas en el hospital pasaron lentamente sobre todo para el futuro padre ya que tenia que esperar afuera hasta que el parto haya finalizado. La ansiedad lo carcomía vivo, el no estar al lado de su esposa viendo que todo este bien, que no haya complicaciones, lo tenía sumamente preocupado. Pero todo esto cambio cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe, su bebe, su hijo que era bienvenido al mundo. Un especial calor envolvió su corazón y esa extraña necesidad de protección que sentía para con su esposa se ensancho al ahora abarcar también a su hijo.

El docto salio y le comunico que todo había ido bien en el parto y que si quería podía ir a conocer a su hijo. No se hizo de rogar y automáticamente fue a verlos.

Al entrar en la habitación vio la mejor postal que podría haber imaginado.

Su esposa radiante de felicidad tenía a su hijo en brazos observándolo intensamente. Ese pequeño bulto que alegraría sus vidas. Se acerco a ella y sonriéndole la beso en la frente. –_Gracias Akane por hacerme tan feliz-_ le susurro por temor de despertar al bebe.

Ella inundada por la emoción y el sentimiento detrás de las palabras dichas, no pudo hacer más que sonreírle visiblemente afectada por ellas.-_Gracias a ti Ranma-_.

**Fin.**

****¿Y que les pareció?

Para aquellos que están esperando una actualización de mi otro fic, en unos días mas estará listo. Lo que sucede es que quiero tener el final listo así puedo subir todos los capítulos de una sola vez para que puedan leerlos...

Gracias a todas las chicas del foro: romi, jorgi, ele, elisa, lum lum, eli, moni,etc... ES QUE SON TANTAS! PARA USTEDES HERMOSAS!


End file.
